1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a camera including a mount for flash, and more particularly, to a camera that may be designed to have a simpler structure, a smaller size, and an improved electrical connection to an external flash.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flash of a camera is a device used in photography to produce a flash of light for a very short time to help illuminate a scene. A camera includes an exclusive terminal called a hot shoe in order to mount an external flash thereon, and if necessary, the camera uses the external flash mounted on the hot shoe to take a photograph.
A conventional terminal for mounting external flash on a camera requires various elements, such as a terminal pin supported by a spring and a wiring that connects the terminal pin and a circuit board, in order to establish an electrical connection between the external flash and the camera. The conventional terminal has disadvantages in that manufacturing costs are increased because the number of parts is high. Assembling is also difficult because of the terminal pin, the wiring, and the circuit board should be connected by soldering. Furthermore, it is difficult to miniaturize the camera because the conventional terminal is large.